Colección dementedchris
by zape
Summary: Recopilación de fics traducidos de la autora dementedchris. Último oneshot: "Occidental"
1. 1º oneshot

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta vez os traigo una traducción de __**dementedchris**__. De hecho, voy a agrupar todos sus one-shot en un único fic (para tenerlos más ordenaditos XD). Espero que os gusten mucho. El fic común se titulará "Colección dementedchris" y tendrá todos sus honesto sobre Aoshi y Misao._

_Este primero se titula "Las cosas que caen". Obviamente, los personajes originales pertenecen a Watsuki. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**LAS HOJAS QUE CAEN**

Y se fue, sin previo aviso.

Misao sintió su ausencia con mucha más intensidad de la que se había imaginado, llegando incluso a alterarse por el más mínimo ruido, aunque ya estuviera acostumbrada al ruido que hacían las hojas al caer. En realidad, el otoño era la estación que menos le gustaba. Los colores perdían su intensidad, como cada palabra de una carta después de leerla. El viento soplaba anunciando la llegada del frío invierno, sin ningún tipo de retraso. El silencio reinante en el Aoiya, provocando que cada paso sonara por todo el lugar, marcaba la llegada de la estación.

Al menos, así lo pensaba ella.

- Tu mirada no disimula el dolor que sientes- le dijo Omasu dulcemente, al tiempo que deslizaba algo por el suelo- ya ha pasado un mes, deberías intentar distraerte con algo.

- Le he hecho té- murmuró Misao, aunque su voz sonaba lejana, mientras cogía la bandeja.

- Lo sé- contestó la mayor- pero tal vez sea hora de que hagas té para alguien más.

Teniendo en cuenta lo fuerte que había sido siempre, resultaba extraño creer que una enfermedad acabaría con él. No fue, pues, la gloriosa muerte que tanto había deseado tener. No bastó con cerrar la puerta de su habitación para disimular la tos que lo machacaba; pese a esto, se negó a aceptar la ayuda de nadie. Mantuvo su orgullo hasta el final.

Finalmente lo incineraron al florecer los crisantemos, después de realizar las ofrendas pertinentes a los dioses.

Y mientras Misao rezaba, luchaba para evitar que las lágrimas invadiesen sus ojos. Cuántas veces había deseado abrir aquella puerta y ofrecerle por lo menos consuelo; sin embargo, siempre acababa venciendo el respeto que sentía por él. Lo había querido mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado, pero ahora ya era tarde para lamentarse. Cada día recordaba que era precisamente ese odio que sentía hacia sí misma, esa desesperación, lo que impedía que llorara, incluso cuando los demás se lo pedían. A su parecer, por no haberle podido ayudar no tenía ningún derecho a llorar su muerte. Y aquella idea volvía año tras año, en lo más profundo de la estación carmesí.

Después de pensar en la vida que habían llevado juntos, cerró su mano derecha en un puño y se tapó la boca. Sólo así conseguía dormirse.

Las manos de Misao temblaban al tiempo que medía el té, molesta por la intrusión de Omasu en su ofrenda. En un principio tanto ella como los demás decidieron dejar espacio a Misao, puesto que conocían el especial vínculo que existía entre ambos. Pero después habían empezado a meterse en su vida, cotilleando y manteniendo conversaciones triviales con ella. La trataban como a una niña, como si se sintieran obligados a llenar el hueco vacío.

Al sentir un ruido a su izquierda, se giró, haciendo que su codo golpeara la tetera y toda el agua y té se desparramaran por el suelo. Cuando sus manos empezaron a recoger todo el estropicio, la chica se percató de que el culpable de aquel lío no era más que un simple gato. Parecía que, un mes después, seguía sin aceptar que se hubiese marchado para siempre.

Entonces una confortable y templada mano se posó sobre su hombro, en una tarde de ese otoño tan traicionero.

La joven levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que ni se compadecían de ella ni la juzgaban.

- Se me ha caído todo el té- dijo ella, temblando un poco.

- Entonces empecemos de nuevo- contestó él.

Fuera, las hojas continuaron cayendo al suelo. En los brazos de Aoshi, Misao se sintió incapaz de seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Yo también echo de menos a Okina.

**Fin**

_¿Qué tal? Es cortito, pero cuando lo leí me encantó, así que decidí traducirlo. ¿A vosotros qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que también lo encuentro bastante realista, sobre todo Aoshi; para lo poco que sale, me parece 100 él. en fin, espero vuestro comentarios, opiniones… un beso!_


	2. 2º oneshot

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de la colección de __**dementedchris**__, titulado "Una historia de otros mundos". Se trata de un drabble AoMi, con títulos incluidos. Espero que os guste._

**UNA HISTORIA DE OTROS MUNDOS**

**1- (belleza)**

Ella observa la naranja piel haciendo espirales sobre la mesa, a medida que se corta, mientras él acaricia el fruto con calma, como si se tratara de algo desconocido. Le dice que Okon ha traído naranjas al dojo, haciendo que la chica recuerde algo en su memoria que creía ya borrado. Al acabar de pelarla, sus dedos aprietan el fruto, haciendo que algunas gotas recorran su pulgar hasta llegar a su muñeca. El aire que los rodea se confunde con la acidez de la fruta, mientras Misao siente las gotas acercándosele.

Está completamente fascinada. La naranja tan sólo es belleza.

**2- (secretos aún dormidos)**

- ¿Con qué sueñas?- le pregunta una mañana, antes de pasear bajo su vista.

- Raras veces sueño con algo- miente. Sueña con acero y carmesí, con personas ardiendo. Pero esas pesadillas no tienen cabida en la mente de una chica como ella.

- Y, cuando lo haces,- su voz suena burlona, debe de estar de buen humor- ¿con qué sueñas?

- Con sombras grises, demasiado insignificantes para cualquier hombre- contesta.

Parece pensativa.

- He oído que tan sólo recordamos una parte de nuestros sueños. Tienes que soñar muy poco para acordarte sólo de eso, Aoshi.

No. Lo recuerda.

A veces, cuando Aoshi duerme plácidamente, sueña con rápidos destellos azules y el rastro de una trenza negra.

Pero no se lo dice.

**3- (un poco de corazón sigue teniendo esperanzas)**

Misao está cansada de esperar.

Se da cuenta de que es cierto lo que dicen: el corazón se cansa de esperar. Cuando el amor no se corresponde durante tanto tiempo, acaba reduciéndose a una pequeña parte respecto al principio. Así, aquel sentimiento llevaba años escondido bajo otra apariencia, sencillamente porque no había encontrado otra solución.

Reflexiona sobre todo esto mientras lo observa rezando, medio enfadada por no hacerle caso sabiendo que está allí, medio triste porque aún le importa.

Mañana, piensa. Mañana dejaré de esperar.

**4- (luna aguada)**

La lluvia cubre rápidamente el suelo de charcos que Misao disfruta pisando, así que Aoshi le deja bailar bajo el agua mientras anochece.

La idea de amarla no ha desaparecido completamente. No es difícil, lo sabe. Quizá incluso en ese momento la ame, en cierto modo. Palabras como "propiedad" y "consecuencia" pasan por su mente y, quizás, sólo quizás, también lo hagan "miedo" y "admitir", aunque estas últimas sólo le importan en contadas ocasiones.

Entonces ella se para y se gira, con una luminosa sonrisa en su rostro.

A sus pies, un charco hace ondas. Sonríe al pensar que ha atrapado la luna al reflejarla.

Aoshi se apiada del loco que cree que el reflejo del agua no puede equipararse al verdadero cielo. Agita su cabeza y se siente muy humano.

**5- (círculo completo)**

- Aquí.

Ella coge la fruta que le ofrece, redonda como el mundo.

**FIN**

_¿Qué tal? Bueno, dentro de poco traeré el siguiente one-shot. Un beso!_

_**Mego**: hola y gracias por el review! ya, al principio yo también creía que era Aoshi, pero menos mal que no... da gusto ver cómo él es el único que la entiende. Espero que este one-shot también te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**stela**: hola! la verdad es que, al ver a Misao tan mal, parece ue es Aoshi quien ha muerto... pero menos mal que no! qué susto! muchas gracias por los reviews y ya me contarás qué te parecen los demás. un beso!_


	3. 3º oneshot

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el tercer honesto de dementedchris. En esta ocasión, Aoshi y Misao discuten y hablan de su rol como okashiras delante de un fonógrafo. Como ya sabéis, los personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro. Un beso!_

**EL SONIDO DE UN NOMBRE**

- ¿Dónde está Misao?- preguntó Shiro mientras llegaba al comedor con un paquete bajo el brazo- No la he visto en todo el día.

Aoshi bebió de su taza de té sin inmutarse, como si no hubiese escuchado el nombre de Misao. En realidad, él se había estado preguntando lo mismo. Entonces echó un vistazo a Okina, que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, haciendo que éste se encogiera de hombros.

- La última vez que hablé con ella mencionó algo acerca de buscar unos libros. Pero eso fue esta mañana- negó con la cabeza- No sé qué ha hecho durante la tarde, aunque creo que ha estado más tiempo leyendo que practicando con los kunais. Bueno, en realidad no suena tan mal…

- Ahora que lo dices, nos pidió a Okon y a mí que le cogiéramos esto- repuso Shiro, dirigiéndose hacia la caja- Iré a llevar…

De repente, Aoshi dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se levantó del tatami.

- Ya lo hago yo- contestó.

Shiro se sorprendió, aunque dio el paquete a Aoshi. Nada más cogerlo y comprobar el peso, se preguntó para qué querría Misao algo tan pesado. Estaba cubierto de papel marrón por completo, de manera que era imposible saber lo que ocultaba. Sin embargo, había un trozo de papel pegado al paquete.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?- preguntó Aoshi.

- De la familia de Takashi Fukuda- contestó- ¿Te acuerdas de Fukuda, Aoshi? Ahora está en América y he oído que le va bastante bien.

Aoshi trató de acordarse, pero la única imagen que apareció en su mente fue la de un niño gordinflón persiguiendo a Misao por el Aoiya. Al final, las palabras de Okina le devolvieron a la realidad.

- Él y Misao se hicieron muy amigos, sobre todo desde que te fuiste con los demás. Durante un tiempo pensamos que Misao se olvidaría de…- la voz de Okina se fue apagando, después de aclararse la garganta- Creo que se han estado escribiendo cartas desde que se marchó, hace un año.

Para su desgracia, Aoshi no pudo evitar imaginarse a una infantil Misao refugiándose en su amigo como apoyo. ¿Qué sabía él acerca de consolarla? ¿Qué clase de amistad tenían? ¿Y qué le habría enviado Takashi a Misao en aquel paquete? Nada más coger el paquete de nuevo, el joven subió las escaleras.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la biblioteca del Oniwabanshu, parándose delante de la puerta y tratando de deslizarse por la puerta entreabierta.

Allí se encontraba Misao rodeada de muchos libros y pergaminos. Se fijó en él al entrar, con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes.

- Aquí tienes lo que pediste a Shiro y Okon- anunció Aoshi.

- ¿De Takashi?- gritó Misao.

Por un momento, Aoshi temió que Misao saltara hacia él para quitarle el paquete de las manos, de manera que observó toda la habitación, tratando de buscar una mesa donde poder dejarlo. Finalmente, observando que todo estaba cubierto por los libros de Misao, lo dejó en el suelo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Aoshi, mientras Misao se abalanzaba sobre el paquete.

- Sólo estoy leyendo, Aoshi- contestó sin mirarle a la cara, demasiado ocupada quitando el papel del paquete.

- Eso ya lo veo- contestó él, tratando de quitar la ironía de su voz- ¿Y por qué?

Sin embargo, Misao no estaba atenta.

- ¡Takashi me ha escrito una carta!

¿Qué? ¿Qué tenía que decirle ese tipo en una carta? Como si hubiera leído su mente, Misao empezó a leer la carta en voz alta.

- "Querida Misao"- ¿Qué?- "Aquí está lo que te prometí"- ¿Qué le había prometido?- "Mientras lo compraba y enviaba sólo podía pensar en lo feliz que ibas a ser al recibirlo…"

Las notas mentales de Aoshi cesaron al instante. Estaba empezando parecerse demasiado a un hermano mayor sobre protector, maldiciendo su control mental por aquella mala pasada. Obviamente, Takashi sólo quería que Misao sonriera, ¿acaso no quería él lo mismo? Aoshi giró la cabeza con firmeza, recordando que lo que pasara entre Misao y Takashi sólo les incumbía a ellos, aunque estuviera inexplicablemente dispuesto a retar a Takashi a un duelo, tan sólo para demostrar que no era hombre para ella.

- "Tu pedido me sorprendió al principio, pero espero que te sea útil para lo que lo necesites. Con cariño, Takashi."

Completamente emocionada, se tiró al suelo para acabar de desenvolver el regalo. Finalmente, una caja de madera con las palabras "Compañía de Fonógrafos Edison" escritas en ella.

Era un fonógrafo.

Aoshi tan sólo había visto uno dos veces; la primera en la mansión de Kanryuu y la segunda en el escondite de Shishio, pero era consciente de las grandes utilidades que tenía para grabar sonidos. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de que Misao lo conociera e incluso hubiera pedido que se lo enviaran.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres, Misao?- preguntó Aoshi.

Misao sacó el aparata de la caja, dejándolo en un hueco que acababa de formar en el suelo.

- Tan sólo quería verlo por mí misma. ¿Sabías que el inventor fue un americano llamado Thomas Edison que fue por todo el país haciendo demostraciones del fonógrafo?

Aoshi asintió. En realidad, gracias a todo lo que había leído, ya lo sabía. Incluso viajando con Hannya y los demás había leído todo cuanto había podido. De hecho, un auténtico espía Oni tenía que ser una fuente de sabiduría y conocimiento. Como Hannya solía decir, tan sólo existía una cosa que un Oni no sabía: nada. Por tanto, en ese momento, viendo a Misao tan emocionada con los nuevos inventos, no pudo sino sentirse orgulloso de ella.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Ahora yo soy la okashira, Aoshi- contestó, mirándole a los ojos.

Su rotunda respuesta lo sorprendió, pero decidió no entrar en el tema. Aquella había sido la primera vez que oía esas palabras de su boca, pese a haber pasado dos meses desde la batalla con Shishio. En realidad ya se había imaginado que, al desertar, Okina elegiría a un nuevo líder. Pero, ¿Misao?

No obstante, Aoshi no pudo ocultar sus emociones tan bien como quiso, puesto que Misao comenzó a explicarse, completamente sonrojada.

- Cuando te fuiste a pelear contra Himura, me juré a mí misma que protegería al Oniwabanshuu y lucharía contra aquellos que quisieran destruirlo, que quisieran destruirnos, incluso si significaba…- Misao no terminó la frase.

Sin embargo, Aoshi la entendió perfectamente: incluso si significaba luchar contra él.

Lo comprendió. Pese a haber sido criada como una ninja Oni, Misao mantenía una perspectiva idealista del mundo. Pero no era culpa suya. No podía culparla por querer proteger a su familia, a aquellos que tanto amaba. Sin embargo, ser okashira era un cargo que sobrepasaba a una chica de dieciséis años, incluso si esa chica era alguien tan obstinado y valiente como Misao.

- Quería habértelo contado antes, Aoshi, pero siempre estabas meditando- explicó- Pensé que el Oniwabanshuu ya no te importaba en absoluto.

¿Cómo podía pensar que iría a dejarlos de lado, a dejarla de lado, sin más? Pero ya lo había hecho antes; ya la había dejado sola una vez y no había ninguna razón para hacerla pensar que no lo volvería a hacer.

Ella, por su parte, confundió su silencio con descontento.

- ¿Crees que no me lo merezco, no es así?- preguntó Misao, con los ojos verdes cubiertos de dolor. La emoción por el paquete de Takashi se había ido.

Aoshi caminó hacia ella para sentarse enfrente. El fonógrafo era un aparato bastante extraño, con el micrófono en forma de cuerno, atado a un cilindro de estaño.

- ¿Cómo se supone que funciona?- preguntó, acariciando el micrófono.

Si Misao estaba molesta por haber cambiado el tema, no lo demostró en absoluto. En su lugar, metió las manos en la caja vacía y sacó un trozo de papel.

- Takashi me ha dicho que ha pedido que también envíen instrucciones, pero no se me da muy bien leer en inglés- explicó, tendiendo la hoja de papel a Aoshi.

Sus ojos caminaron por la hoja. El abuelo de Misao le había enseñado inglés, pero fue una lástima que él no hubiera enseñado a Misao.

Tal vez no era demasiado tarde.

Giró el aparato, de modo que el micrófono quedara justo delante de Misao.

- Tan sólo habla- señaló.

- ¿Y qué digo?- preguntó desconfiada.

Nada más empezar a hablar, Aoshi giró el cilindro. A continuación, apretó la aguja contra el estaño. Pese a haber entendido el funcionamiento, se sorprendió el eco de la voz de Misao en la habitación. Pero ella estaba aún más sorprendida.

- ¿Ésa era yo?

- Detrás del micrófono hay un diafragma. Cuando hablaste, la voz hizo vibrar el diafragma, que hizo vibrar la aguja y todas esas vibraciones se grabaron en el tubo de estaño. Después, las vibraciones movieron la aguja, transformándose en ondas sonoras.

Ella rió.

- ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?

Aoshi accedió. S voz sonaba tan suave al reírse así, nada que ver con la fuerte okashira que quería ser. ¿De verdad iba a permitir que acabara con su juventud y libertad para hacer frente a responsabilidades que quizá no podría encarar? En realidad, tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo que abandonara la idea y él pudiera reclamar lo que legítimamente le pertenecía.

¿Pero se arriesgaría a romperle el corazón?

- Soy Misao Makimachi- dijo la chica.

- Soy Misao Makimachi- repitió el fonógrafo.

- Soy una ninja de la banda Oni.

- Soy una ninja de la banda Oni.

- Creo que deberíamos dejar que la máquina descanse un poco- comentó Aoshi, apagando el aparato.

- ¿Quieres probar tú, Aoshi?- preguntó Misao inocentemente.

Se aclaró la garganta. Aunque no tenía ninguna intención de probar el invento, tampoco iba a dejar que Misao supiera que no le hacía gracia la idea.

- No hace falta, Misao. Ya sé cómo funciona, aunque no lo haya probado.

- No seas aguafiestas, Aoshi- se quejó ella- Me gustaría que Takashi estuviera aquí; él lo habría probado enseguida…- comentó, al ver que Aoshi no tenía pensado ceder.

Aoshi encendió el aparato, sin prestar atención a la expresión de alegría de la chica. ¿Qué se había dicho hacía un momento? ¿Que sólo quería que Misao sonriera, no? Su voz sonó como un susurro cuando pronunció el nombre en el micrófono. Un momento después, dos sílabas se dispersaron por toda la habitación. "Misao".

En ese momento Aoshi se dio cuenta. La necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

Ciertamente, no estaba preparada para convertirse en okashira. Él la superaba en experiencia y edad. Aún tenía mucho que aprender. No obstante, durante el asedio de las fuerzas de Shishio al Aoiya y Kyoto, había conseguido ganarse el respeto de todo el mundo. Su valor les había dado esperanza.

También a él.

Después de todos aquellos años siendo okashira, Aoshi se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de ser un líder. Había dejado que la ira y el orgullo lo alejaran de las personas que más le importaban. Pero Misao no permitiría que eso pasara de nuevo.

Entonces ella le sonrió y colocó el fonógrafo de nuevo en la caja.

- Bueno, todo esto acaba de demostrarme una cosa: jamás seré tan buena como tú- dijo con tranquilidad- Ha sido divertido mientras ha durado, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de volver a lanzar kunais. No te preocupes, te dejo todo esto a ti, okashira.

- ¿Por qué has cambiado tan rápido de parecer?- preguntó, cogiéndole la mano mientras se levantaba.

- ¿A quién pretendo engañar, Aoshi?- replicó, aunque sin un ápice de amargura en su voz- Soy la más joven de todos, no estoy preparada para guiarlos como hiciste tú… como hizo mi abuelo. ¿Aoshi?- preguntó, ya de pie.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Crees que existe alguna manera de compartir el título?

- No funciona así, Misao- contestó, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué pasa si una okashira es demasiado joven y necesita que un okashira mayor la guíe? ¿Y si el okashira mayor quiere evitar por todos los medios que el Oniwabanshuu caiga en el olvido, sólo porque la okashira menor no sabe nada acerca del Gobierno, dar información falsa o espiar como es debido?

La miró pensativo.

- Bueno, por lo menos sabes cómo utilizar un fonógrafo.

- Sí, eso ya es algo- dijo Misao- ¿Entonces, lo harás?

Aoshi pensó que, algún día, tendría que confesarle lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión; que fue el sonido de su voz diciendo su nombre lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que eran inseparables, que su nombre en otros labios sonaría vacío, que su voz sonaría más fría que nunca si no hablaba de ella.

Algún día.

Aoshi acarició la cabeza de Misao, como si aún fuera una niña. No, ya era una mujer. Se dio completamente cuenta cuando observó su figura maravillosa, sus enormes ojos verdes y su sonrisa. Viendo que no podría resistirse salió de la habitación.

- ¡Aoshi! ¿Eso era un sí?- su voz lo acompañó mientras bajaba las escaleras, en una cálida tarde de Kyoto.

**FIN**

_¡Se acabó el tercer honesto! ¿Qué tal? Personalmente, de los que llevamos es el que más me gusta (aunque me ha costado lo mío describir lo del funcionamiento del fonógrafo XD). Espero no tardar mucho con el próximo fic. Un beso!_

_**Mego**__: hola! Gracias por el comentario y por el apoyo que me das en las traducciones. La verdad es que intento hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, porque odio las traducciones cutres XD. Aunque bueno, supongo que siempre hay fallos. Espero que este honesto te haya gustado mucho también, a ver si tanto o más que los otros dos. Un beso!_

_**Amary-san**__: hola! Qué tal? Yo también prefiero el primero al segundo… pero éste me gusta más!! XD!! Espero que a ti también. A ver qué tal están los demás honestos y si en alguno hay algo más. Un beso!_


	4. 4º oneshot

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el cuarto oneshot, ya van quedando menos! Espero que éste os guste mucho. Recordad que la autora original es __**dementedchris**__. Un beso!_

**PRINCIPIOS BÁSICOS**

Los ruidos provenían de la cocina.

Misao preparó sus kunais mientras caminaba silenciosamente hacia el origen del disturbio. Tal vez fuese un gato o quizá un ladrón, aunque esto no parecía muy plausible, puesto que nadie era tan idiota como para atreverse a robar en el Aoiya a pleno día. Tampoco descontó la idea de que se tratase de un ninja de algún clan rival, tratando de infiltrarse para asesinarlos uno a uno. Son rió con malicia, producto de su desbordante imaginación. Sujetó con fuerza los kunais, imaginándose lo peor y abrió la puerta corredera.

Entonces se encontró con Shiro y Okon estrechándose en un abrazo, devorándose el uno al otro y las manos sujetando las ropas opuestas.

Los kunais de Misao cayeron al suelo.

Los jóvenes amantes se separaron bruscamente ante ese ruido, sin mirarse a los ojos. Mientras Okon se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, Shiro empezó a toser adrede. Misao, por su parte, se puso completamente roja por su intrusión.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho- se disculpó, inclinándose y dándoles la espalda.

- ¡Espera, Misao!- gritó Okon, pero Misao estaba tan avergonzada por haber interrumpido a sus amigos, que ni siquiera se planteó pararse y hablar.

Aunque tuviera dieciocho años, jamás había visto a dos personas besándose así. De esa manera. Encima habían sido precisamente Okon y Shiro; aquello era demasiado para ella, incluso pese a tener esa increíble imaginación.

- Ve más despacio, Misao- dijo Omasu, frenando a la chica con una mano antes de que se la llevara tanto a ella como a sus compras por delante. Entyonces se fijó en la cara sonrojada de Misao- ¿Te pasa algo?

Misao seguía avergonzada, pero después de fijarse en la sonrisa amable de Omasu, la verdad salió a la luz.

- Bueno, es normal que una pareja de enamorados se bese- concluyó Omasu, después de escuchar la declaración de Misao.

- ¿Pero Okon? ¿Y Shiro? ¿Por qué soy la última en enterarse de estas cosas?- gritó Misao- Además, ¿no está siempre Okon diciendo que se casará con Seijuro Hiko?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Omasu rió.

- Creo que se ha cansado de esperar- añadió- Shiro llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de ella y Okon me dijo que ella tampoco tardó mucho en enamorarse de él. De hecho, incluso están pensando en casarse, así que ya puedes acostumbrarte a sus muestras de cariño.

- Así que así es cómo lo llaman, ¿no?- ironizó Misao, al recordar la tórrida escena entre ambos.

- Deja de ser sarcástica- contestó Omasu.

Misao se paró y, después de girarse a derecha e izquierda para comprobar que no había nadie a su alrededor, bajó la voz:

- Omasu, ¿te importa que te pregunte una cosa… sobre los besos?

Entonces, los ojos de su amiga giraron al recordar.

- Vale; no has besado a nadie todavía, ¿no?- Misao enmudeció- ¡¿En serio?!

Omasu se rió mientras ponía las compras en una mesa. A continuación, encaró a Misao.

- Lo siento. No quería decirlo así…- confesó.

Misao clavó sus ojos en los de su amiga, con firmeza. Era ahora o nunca. Las preguntas salieron de su boca casi sin pensarlas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es que te besen? ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? ¿Con quién? ¿Hay alguna manera especial de hacerlo? ¿Cómo sabes cuándo estás preparada?

Esta vez Omsau no pudo borrar la graciosa cara que se le dibujó.

- De una en una, Misao- contestó. A continuación, aclaró su voz y perdió su mirada en el vacío- Mi primer beso fue con un amigo de la infancia. Tenía catorce años y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Bueno, ni él. Fue un poco torpe y precipitado y se acabó antes de darme cuenta- Entonces sonrió- Creo que mi mejor beso fue con un casi desconocido. Entonces tenía dieciséis años y él tenía alrededor de veinte. Era un amigo de mi primo y vivía en Osaka. No era muy guapo, pero sí encantador. Hablábamos de muchas cosas. Me trató muy bien, excepto por ese pequeño detalle de no querer besarme antes. Pero aquel beso fue muy diferente a todos los demás que he dado, Misao. Había algo especial en el modo en el que nuestros labios se unieron, como si toda yo reaccionara y fuera consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Por supuesto, he besado más veces después, pero aquella vez fue muy especial. Es curioso, no recuerdo su nombre.

- ¿Pero cómo voy a saber besar si nadie me besa?- se quejó Misao.

- Ya llegará el momento. Además, no hay una forma concreta de hacerlo. De todas formas, hasta que llegue, siempre puedes practicar con tu mano.

Misao abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Con mi mano? ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó.

Omasu la miró extrañada.

- Sí, mira- contestó, formando un puño con su mano y acercándoselo por la parte del pulgar a la boca- Puede parecerte raro al principio, pero ya verás cómo te hace sentirte más cómoda para cuando llegue el momento.

- Eh… está bien.

Misao fijó la mirada en su mano, tratando de ignorar el rubor de sus mejillas. Continuó mirándola hasta que Omasu se marchó tranquilamente. Entonces, completamente segura de estar sola, acercó el puño a su boca.

Aoshi había visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna le sorprendió tanto como encontrarse a la chica que había criado desde niña besándose la mano.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Misao miró alrededor, con las mejillas completamente rojas y los ojos completamente abiertos.

- Eh… nada, Aoshi.

Sin embargo, Aoshi tenía mucha curiosidad. ¿Para qué estaría practicando aquello? No obstante, Aoshi respetaba la intimidad de Misao; si ella no quería decirle nada estaba en su derecho. Hacía ya tiempo que aquellos asuntos había dejado de ser suyos.

Tan serio como había llegado se marchó, tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de coger a Misao por los hombros y sacarle la verdad a la fuerza.

- Esto… Aoshi- lo llamó.

- ¿Sí, Misao?- contestó él, sin girarse.

- ¿Alguna vez has… eh… besado a alguien?

Aoshi se sorprendió increíblemente ente aquello. Era justo la clase de pregunta frívola que se esperaba de una joven, pero había algo más que hacía sentir a Aoshi que no podría ignorarla sin más.

Además, ¿qué hacía Misao pensando en besos? Era demasiado joven para eso. La sola idea de imaginarse a Misao besando a alguien… no, enseguida borró esos pensamientos de su mente. Tendría que tener algunas palabras con Shiro y Okon.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera contestar, Misao lo interrumpió.

- Da igual. Siento haber preguntado algo así. Por favor, olvídalo.

Al momento, los pasos de la chica empezaron a sonar.

- Misao- dijo con dulzura, haciéndola dar marcha atrás.

Ella se paró y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Sí?

No deberías practicarlo. No es como practicar alguna técnica que necesites para la batalla- le dijo- Ya llegará el momento. Igual que cuando un ladrón te roba por sorpresa, tú sólo puedes estar preparada.

Tal vez no fuera el discurso más romántico del mundo, pero al menos sirvió para explicar lo que intentaba decir.

- ¿Y seguir mi corazón?

- Básicamente, sí.

Misao permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

- Gracias, Aoshi- dijo, antes de marcharse.

Aoshi la vio alejándose, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, en otro tiempo. Recordó cuando una jovencita llorona le interrumpió el entrenamiento. Recordó cuando la defendió de unos vecinos que solían molestarla. Recordó cuando le hizo una grulla de papel para que dejara de llorar.

Y, sobre todo, recordó cuando lo abrazó y le besó tímidamente en los labios.

Había tenido su primer beso con ella.

Lo habían educado como un hombre desde niño, sin tener tiempo para crecer y divertirse libremente, como el niño que era. Todas las chicas que había conocido le tenían miedo. Ninguna se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Menos ella.

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos corriendo por el pasillo, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Unos suaves brazos le rodearon el cuello. Unos labios se posaron tranquilamente sobre los suyos.

Aoshi se quedó en su sitio.

Y le devolvió el beso.

**Fin**

_¿Qué tal? Jo, qué bonito el final, con Aoshi contando lo que pasó en su primer beso. Y bueno, el primero de Misao tampoco tiene desperdicio! Espero tardar poquito en subir el próximo de unos 9 que habrá en total, más o menos. Un beso!_

_**Mego**__: hola! Bueno, creo que tienes bastante razón respecto al capítulo anterior. La verdad es que era algo distinto, incluso a nivel general de todos los fics. Resulta bastante raro imaginarse a Aoshi en una situación así, pero creo que, esté dónde esté, siempre va a tratar a Misao con la misma frialdad/comprensión/atención. También tienes razón respecto a ese "algún día", aunque parece que, pensando así, Aoshi tiene más motivaciones para seguir adelante, no? No te preocupes, me gustan mucho tus reviews. A ver qué tal te parece este capítulo. Un beso!_

_**amary-san****__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review. Ya, a mí también me gustó mucho el primero, no sé por qué… supongo que porque la situación es muy realista y ellos son ellos 100% XD. En fin, espero que este también te haya gustado (sobre todo por la "confesión"). Un beso!_

_**okashira janet**__: hola! Pues sí, qué mal, parecía Aoshi el que había muerto! Bueno, yo también soy una fanática AoMi, así que no hubiese traducido un fic donde muere Aoshi (y encima siendo tan corto. Vivan los finales felices!!). Espero tque esté fic te haya gustado también y que me des tu opinión. Un beso!_


	5. 5º oneshot

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el quinto fic de la colección __**dementedchris**__. Cada vez quedan menos! Espero que os guste mucho. Un beso!_

**LA ÚLTIMA SONRISA**

Gracias al estruendo de los truenos, tan sonoros y presentes a lo largo de toda la noche, Misao no conseguía dormirse. Pese a que se respiraba un aire bastante húmedo, por la mañana no hubo una sola nube dibujada en el cielo.

Acostumbrada a la oscuridad, Misao se levantó de la cama y trató de entretenerse con algo de la habitación hasta que el sueño apareciese. Cuando percibió un viejo paraguas escondido en una esquina del lugar, la chica sonrió. Recordó cómo se rompió y cómo insistieron Omasu y Okon para que lo tirase. Sin embargo, al verlo una vez más, supo que nunca se desharía de él.

Después de todo, lo llevaba la última vez que le vio sonreír.

***

Había sido un día particularmente duro. Aoshi acababa de llegar de Tokio con Kuro y sus caras no mostraban otra cosa que cansancio. Habían salido hacía dos días y ella había estado esperando con ansias su vuelta; de manera que, nada más sentir sus pasos en el Aoiya, Misao no pudo evitar salir corriendo y estrecharlo con sus brazos.

Él dejó que lo abrazara, como había hecho desde niña. Poco después, separó sus brazos de su torso, con cuidado.

- ¿Pasa algo, Aoshi?- le preguntó.

Aoshi negó con la cabeza.

- Conseguimos arreglar las cosas. No pasa nada.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie que no debía presionársele para hablar estando de tan mal humor, así que, en vez de insistir, lo condujo hasta una mesa.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas mientras preparo té?

Él sólo asintió.

Cuando Misao acabó de beberse el té, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se levantó. Por su parte, Aoshi permaneció sentado.

- Si me necesitas, estaré fuera.

- ¿Puedes esperar un momento?- preguntó, sorprendiéndola.

Misao habría estado encantada de aceptar pero, en su lugar, tuvo que negarse.

- Tengo que ir corriendo a comprar pescado para la cena.

- Parece que vaya a llover- indicó Aoshi. Algo le decía que Aoshi no quería que se marchara, pero no sabía de qué se trataba.

- Entonces tendré que darme prisa- contestó, dispuesta a marcharse.

Entonces Aoshi se levantó.

- Espera. Te acompaño.

- ¿Pero no estás cansado?- señaló ella- Deberías quedarte aquí y descansar, Aoshi. Puedo ir a comprar sola.

Él, por el contrario, la miró significativamente, sin dar lugar a ningún reproche; Misao desistió. Los días como aquél eran horribles. Al salir, Aoshi cogió un paraguas rojo que había en la esquina y se lo tendió a Misao sin decir nada.

Mientras caminaban hacia el mercado, Misao se preguntaba cómo podría abordar el tema con Aoshi. Como no había mencionado nada acerca del viaje a Tokio, Misao creyó que el joven no querría hablar del tema; y sin embargo ahí estaba, acompañándola a comprar pescado en una tarde grisácea.

Cómo le quería.

Empezó a llover nada más comprar la comida. Las gotas empezaron a caer en momento, sin avisar, mojándolo todo al momento. De hecho, Misao estaba ya bastante calada cuando trató de acercar a Aoshi debajo del paraguas rojo.

- Estoy bien, Misao- dijo estoicamente- Tenemos que darnos prisa.

- ¡Pero si estás empapándote!- le gritó, tratando de colocar el paraguas sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, ella sólo consiguió mojarse aún más.

Justo cuando estaba insistiéndole de puntillas, el chico se paró y cogió el paraguas que Misao le ofrecía. Aquello sorprendió a Misao, haciéndola caerse al suelo embarrado y que la cesta también resbalara.

- ¡Misao!- gritó Aoshi, extendiendo sus brazos para atraparla. Y lo habría conseguido, de no ser por el paraguas que, al caerse, hizo que Aoshi cayera junto a Misao.

Como resultado, Aoshi y Misao se encontraban llenos de barro en medio del mercado, con una cesta de la compra echada a perder y un paraguas roto.

Debían de estar haciendo un enorme ridículo, pensó Misao mientras se reía discretamente, al tiempo que la lluvia seguía empapándolos.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- gruñó él.

- Tú- contestó ingenuamente- Has estado de muy mal humor desde que has llegado- Le sonrió- ¿No estás contento de volver a verme?

De pronto, Aoshi acarició su mejilla, dejando un pequeño rastro de barro. Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules y una débil sonrisa en sus labios. El barro seguía recorriendo la cara de Misao, mientras ella pensaba que no estaba precisamente guapa en ese momento. Pero a él no parecía importarle.

- Claro que sí.

Volvieron a casa más empapados aún. Durante todo el camino, Misao se mantuvo agarrada a su querido Aoshi, respirando la calidez de su piel.

***

Era raro, pero parecía que aquello había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¿De qué te rías?- murmuró una voz en su oreja.

Misao se giró, apoyándose en el pecho de su marido. Fuera empezaron a escucharse las primeras gotas de lluvia bañando y perfumando aquella noche de verano en Kyoto.

- Nada- contestó, mirándole a los ojos- Estaba recordando aquella vez que fuimos a comprar pescado y acabaos rompiendo el paraguas, completamente empapados.

En la oscuridad, Misao pudo percibir los labios del joven acercándose a los suyos propios.

- Pero si eso pasó ayer.

**Fin**

_¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, en éste por lo menos están juntos oficialmente!! XD. Ha sido bastante tierno y me he divertido mucho traduciéndolo, entre otras cosas porque ha sido bastante fácil XD._

_¡Ah! He modificado mi perfil para decir que traduzco fics del inglés y francés, así que si alguna tiene alguna propuesta sobre alguna pareja o tema, podéis decírmelo y buscaré a ver qué hay. Un beso!_

_**amary-san****: hola! gracias por el comentario! ya, qué envidia, yo también quiero ser Misao! Bueno, la pobre deíó de pasarlo bastante mal cuando Aoshi la pilló besándose la mano. Qué vergüenza! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Mego**: hola de nuevo! qué tal? gracias por tus ánimos, siempre son bien recibidos! XD. La verdad es que no me imaginaba a Misao llegando tan lejos ni tampoco la cara que debió de poner Aoshi al verla, pero, por suerte, sirivió para juntarlos. Ya me dirás qué tal este cap. Un beso!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**: hola! muchas gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que os estén gustando. Me sorprende ver cómo os ha impactado la primera historia, aunque claro, no es para menos. Pobre Okina! Bueno, menos mal que AoMi se tienen el uno al otro. El segundo la verdad es que es bastante extraño, pero me lo pasé muy bien traduciéndolo! Se me hizo raro imaginármelos así; además de que la autora hizo un gran trabajo describiéndolos. El tercero está, a mi parecer completamente dedicado a Aoshi! 100%! Me encantó cómo lo puso la autora. El cuarto también me pareció bastante extraño, igual que este último. Ya me contarás qué tal. Un beso!_

_**Bruja**: hola! de nuevo gracias por tus ánimos! Yo tampoco me esperaba que Misao fuera tan lanzada, pero imagino que, al darse cuenta de que era él y nadie más a quien quiere, no pudo contenerse. Y Aoshi tampoco, por supuesto. Espero que este nuevo oneshot te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_


	6. 6º oneshot

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el 6º oneshot de **dementedchris**, de un total de 9. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**VUELTA A CASA**

Misao sostuvo la taza en sus manos con cuidado, mientras caminaba rumbo al jardín donde Aoshi solía meditar. El Aoiya estaba prácticamente en silencio ahora que Himura y los demás se habían marchado. Todos se habían quedado en el Shirobeko mientras la casa se reparaba y Misao ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia. Sin embargo, acabaron regresando a Tokio y el Oniwabanshu al Aoiya. A pesar de las obras, el restaurante no contaba con el mismo número de clientes que hacía unos meses. Misao suspiró; seguramente la gente estaría rehaciendo sus vidas, después de los problemas que asolaron la ciudad hacía poco. Y el Oniwabanshu no era ninguna excepción.

Ella tampoco lo era.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas, Misao?- dijo una voz detrás de la joven. Ésta se giró, observando a Okina con las manos cruzadas.

- Okashira- le corrigió ella, pensando que, de este modo, podría salir al paso de la conversación con Okina. Misao ya sabía como acabaría aquella charla y no tenía ninguna gana de seguirla. No ahora. Sin embargo, el hombre no hizo amago de corregir lo dicho. De hecho, permaneció tal y como estaba, esperando su respuesta.

Misao suspiró. ¿Debía de decirle la verdad? De todos modos lo acabaría adivinando.

- Bueno, pensaba llevarle esto a Aoshi…

- ¿A Aoshi?- preguntó Okina, hecho una furia- ¿Después de hacerme heridas que necesitaron 138 puntos me dices que vas a llevarle té a él? ¿De qué lado estás?

Misao dejó la taza sobre la mesa más cercana. Aquel iba a ser un día muy largo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy de su lado? ¡Ahora todos estamos en el mismo bando, Okina!

Pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, Misao comprendió lo que Okina quiso decir; Aoshi intentó matar a Okina en su último encuentro y fue precisamente eso lo que la forzó a nombrarse Okashira. Desde ese momento se prometió a sí misma defender a Kyoto y la banda Oni incluso si ello conllevaba enfrentarse a Aoshi pero, en realidad, la chica no sabía si, en el momento oportuno, sería capaz de lanzar un kunai al hombre que la había criado desde pequeña.

Pero Okina había luchado con él y había perdido. Ahora, Aoshi estaba de vuelta en el Aoiya, de vuelta en sus vidas, y Misao no podía perdonar la hostilidad del anciano hacia él.

- Bueno, no creo que te necesite para hacerle recados- gruñó Okina, cogiendo la taza de té.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- protestó Misao.

- Vete a practicar con tus kunais o a ayudar a Omasu en la cocina- contestó Okina- "Okashira"- finalizó, mencionando el título con cierta ironía.

- ¿Si soy Okashira por qué no haces más que darme órdenes?- recalcó ella.

- ¿Si eres Okashira por qué haces todo esto por Aoshi?- contestó, imitándola- No estoy bromeando, Misao- continuó, extrañamente serio- No hagas nada por él. Un hombre así no lo necesita.

Permaneció firme delante de la puerta corredera, esperando que se marchase.

- Muy bien- contestó Misao exasperada, camino a la cocina del Aoiya.

Pero tan pronto como giró una esquina y se perdió de la vista de Okina, se acercó a una pared y contó hasta cinco. A continuación volvió la vista hacia él pero, para su sorpresa, ya no estaba.

Tampoco la taza de té.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber adónde se había marchado Okina; había sólo un camino en aquella dirección, que conducía a la habitación donde se encontraba Aoshi. Haciendo uso de las técnicas de camuflaje ninja, Misao se deslizó por la puerta y lo siguió.

No era muy difícil seguir a Okina debido a las ruidosas zancadas que daba al caminar. Misao ahogó un gruñido; si realmente Okina quería que no prestara atención a Aoshi, tenía una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo.

Consiguió acercarse más al pequeño jardín que rodeaba el templo. Dentro, Okina estaba sentado enfrente de Aoshi, imitando su postura para sentarse. Misao observó que Okina estaba moviendo los labios, pero era incapaz de comprender lo que decía.

Al acortar más la distancia, consiguió escuchar la respuesta de Aoshi. El joven le daba la espalda, así que Misao no pudo verle la cara.

- Parece que me equivoqué al pensar que lo comprenderías- contestó él.

- ¿Que comprenda las razones que tuviste para hacerlo?- escupió Okina, echando chispas. Misao se preguntó si estaba igual en la batalla contra Aoshi- Bueno, en cieto modo sí. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué insistes en quedarte, ahora que ya estás recuperado.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Okina?- preguntó Aoshi directamente- ¿Que me vaya del Aoiya? Eso puede arreglarse enseguida.

Los hombros de Okina se movieron, como si un enorme peso acabara de ponerse sobre ellos.

- Como ex miembro de la banda Oni que eres no puedo darte de lado. Incluso fuiste nuestro Okashira. Te vi crecer y convertirte en el guerrero y líder que fuiste y el hombre que eres ahora. Te respeté entonces y te respeto ahora. Ni siquiera te culpo por hacer lo que creíste correcto; después de todo, es parte del código del guerrero. Pero soy humano, Aoshi, y no puedo permitir que vuelvas a su vida después de tanto tiempo.

La respiración de Misao se cortó. ¿_Su_ vida? ¿Okina estaba hablando de ella?

Aoshi aclaró su garganta, aunque de manera casi imperceptible.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer discutir sobre esto ahora?

- Ahora es un buen momento, como cualquier otro- replicó el anciano- Ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, Aoshi. Y lo sabes. ¿No crees que ya ha tenido suficiente?

Rápidamente, Misao tapó su boca con la mano, evitando que un pequeño grito escapase. ¡Estaba hablando de ella! ¿Cómo podía Okina hablar de ella de esa forma?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Aoshi, con su característico tono de voz- Parece como si dijeras que mi presencia la está haciendo daño.

Misao estuvo a punto de salir y aclararle que aquello no era cierto, pero las palabras de Okina se lo impidieron.

- ¿No es así?- contestó. ¿Qué le pasaba a Okina?

- Sabes que lo que más me preocupa es el bienestar de Misao- replicó Aoshi con firmeza, haciendo que el corazón de la chica empezara a latir con fuerza.

- Eres un imbécil por no darte cuenta de lo mucho que le importas. Pero, en realidad, parece que ella tampoco lo sabe. Es muy joven. Influenciable. En el fondo de su corazón cree que sigues siendo el mismo hombre que la crió. Estuvo esperando tu vuelta desde el primer día que te marchaste. Incluso te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si la dejaras, Aoshi- dijo Okina, con un profundo sentimiento de amor en su voz. Pese a avergonzarse por todo lo que Okina estaba diciendo de ella a Aoshi, Misao no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida también, al escuchar esto último- Cuanto más estés aquí más creerá que puede salvarte. Si de verdad te importa te marcharás y dejarás que viva su vida felizmente.

- Creo que esa decisión debería tomarla Misao- contestó el más joven- No puedo obligarla a hacer nada ni tampoco quiero. Así es ella, Okina, y no quiero cambiarla. Y creo que tú tampoco.

Sus palabras hicieron palpitar el corazón de Misao. En su posición, pudo observa a Okina negando con la cabeza.

- No estoy intentando cambiarla, tan sólo quiero verla convirtiéndose en la mujer que debería ser y tú lo sabes. No debería estar encadenada al pasado… ni tampoco a ti.

- Está bien. Me marcho…- declaró Aoshi sin dilación.

La chica quiso gritar un estruendoso "no".

- … pero sólo si ella me lo pide.

Y Misao supo que jamás podría pedirle algo así.

Se produjo un completo silencio. Misao alargó el cuello para observar la reacción de Okina, pero el hombre tan sólo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Aoshi. Pese a no verle la cara, escuchó perfectamente lo que dijo.

- ¿Si hubiera muerto cuando luchamos te habrías hecho cargo de ella?

La mente de Misao retrocedió hasta aquel momento fatídico. Mientras Aoshi desaparecía por el bosque, dejando atrás a Okina cubierto de sangre, le había dicho "Vete de aquí. No quiero volver a verte". Las palabras se repetían en su mente. Pese a no haber contestado, sabía perfectamente la respuesta de Aoshi. La chica se deprimió; si realmente no quería volver a verla, tan sólo podía decir…

- Sí.

Misao casi gritó de la sorpresa ante aquella respuesta.

- No deberías habérmelo preguntado, Okina- finalizó Aoshi, tranquilamente.

Los labios de Okina giraron, dibujando una extraña mueca.

- ¿Es eso lo que querías oír, Misao?

Ésta se puso completamente roja, de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Desde hacía cuánto que Okina sabía que estaba allí? Y si Okina lo sabía, Aoshi seguramente también…

Misao echó a correr, perdiendo toda posibilidad de enterarse del final de la conversación. Pero, mientras corría camino al Aoiya, se sintió mejor que nunca. El viento soplaba de frente, el sol brillaba en su cara. Iba a ser un día maravilloso.

**FIN**

_¡Hola a todas! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, tengo que confesar que este es mi oneshot preferido, al menos por ahora. ¡Es que siempre me he estado preguntando lo que sucedidó justo después de la batalla de Shishio, en el Aoiya, sobre todo sabiendo que Aoshi intentó matar a Okina! Y este fic me ha parecido bastante realista en ese tema, la verdad; tal vez no la intervención de Misao, pero sí la conversación Aoshi-Okina. ¿A vosotras cuál os ha gustado más por el momento? ¡Espero vuestras respuestas y comentarios! ¡Un beso!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**: hola! de nuevo, gracias por el review y los ánimos! La verdad es que Misao estuvo muy dulce en el fic anterior y muy directa, no me extraña que Aoshi se pusiera así. Además, por fin aparecen casados en un oneshot! Qué bien! Aiis, quién tuviera un Aoshi en casa XD. un beso!_

_**amary-san****: hola! qué tal? bueno, antes que nada decirte que me reí bastante con tu chiste y eso que me cuesta un montón entender los chistes de "sube el telón..." XDXD!! Pero por fin entendí uno!! vivaa!! y sí, sí, escríbeme los que quieras! así que indecisa, eh? jejejeje, pues éste seguro que te ha hecho estarlo más! al menos eso espero! XD. un beso!_

_**okashira janet**: hola! muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra mucho que os guste, la verdad. así da gusto traducir! Ya felicitaré a la autora de vuestra parte porque, la verdad, consigue describir a Aoshi tal y como es, un "amor helado" XD. Espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura también. Un beso!_

_**kunoichi karlá**: hola! bueno, la verdad es que el tercer oneshot a mí también me gustó mucho. Además, resulta raro verlos hablar sobre ser okashira, pero supongo que es algo que hicieron en algún momento, no? Y muchas gracias por los ánimos, me animan un montón! La verdad es que hay muchísimos fics en inglés, así que a ver si busco alguno más. Además, a los autores originales también les hacen mucha ilusión las traducciones, así que no suelen poner pegas. Un beso!_

_**Bruja**: hola de nuevo! La verdad es que la autora describe muy bien a Aoshi, a ver si escribe alguno largo de ellos dos y lo traduzco (sabiendo de antemano que lo vaya a acabar, claro XD). Muchas gracias por los ánimos y me alegro mucho de que tardes tan poquito en renovar, así da gusto! A ver si tomo ejemplo... XD. un beso!_

_**okashira janet**: hola! jo, yo también estoy loca por ellos dos... creo que deberíamos de hacer una recogida de firmas y enviárselas a watsuki-sama preguntándole qué pasó con ellos finalmente (aunque supongo que acabarían juntos). Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los oneshots, espero que éste también (es mi favorito!!). Menos mal que en el anterior acababan junts, que ya era hora XD. Un beso!_


	7. 7º oneshot

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el 7º oneshot de **dementedchris**. ¡Ya sólo quedan dos! Disfrutadlo._

**DE NIÑA A MUJER**

Ocurrió la noche en que Kuro y yo llevamos a una ensangrentada Omasu al Aoiya. Se suponía que iba a ser una misión rutinaria, una simple observación de las actividades de un clan rival, a medianoche. Decidí ir con Kuro por su increíble visión nocturna y a Omasu por su sigilo, de manera que los tres nos dirigimos a las afueras de Kyoto en busca de información. Debí haberlo previsto.

Fue una masacre.

Al final sólo sobrevivieron dos de sus veinte hombres, aunque no hacía falta ser un genio para entender que aquello significaba una declaración de guerra abierta hacia la banda Oni. Resultaba hasta gracioso que quisieran enfrentarse a nosotros. Uno de los hombres tendidos en la tierra había conseguido hacerme un corte en el brazo, rompiéndome el traje negro en una raja por la que brotaba sangre. Kuro, a pesar de su aspecto físico, acabó con muchos cortes y heridas por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Omasu había recibido la peor parte, sufriendo una profunda herida en el hombro y otra en el abdomen. Como resultado, se desmayó antes de que el último enemigo huyera.

La trajimos al Aoiya tan pronto como pudimos, despertando a todo el mundo a nuestro paso. Allí, la tendimos sobre su cama. La sangre había manchado todo el suelo. Alguien, tal vez Shiro, había salido en busca de un médico. Con todo el ajetreo, no me preparé para la reacción de Misao; ni siquiera pensé en ello. Llegó corriendo a la habitación debido al ruido y, nada más llegar, echó un vistazo a Omasu. Al hacerlo palideció y su mirada se vació. Entonces se acercó hasta Omasu y le limpió la sangre.

Por todos lados todo era completamente rojo.

Cuando el médico llegó se negó a marcharse, incluso aunque Okina se lo ordenase. Pero ella no contestó. Al final, le tuve que alejar de allí a la fuerza, aunque no protestó.

- Misao- dije, sacudiéndola, estando ya fuera- Misao- repetí, algo más alto esta vez.

Ella seguía teniendo un trozo de tela entre las manos; entonces, agarró mi brazo y rompió la tela, descubriendo el profundo corte. No me miró a los ojos mientras me estuvo limpiando la herida, ni hizo ningún ruido.

Me rendí completamente ante ese gesto.

***

Aquella noche se presentó en mi habitación, sin avisar ni hacer ningún ruido, tal y como hacía cuando era pequeña. Recordé la última noche en la que durmió en mi dormitorio; fue hace mucho tiempo, la víspera de mi partida de Kyoto junto a los demás Oni. Al entrar, observé que estaba completamente inexpresiva, aunque su mirada estaba perdida, como si se tratase de un niño desamparado. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle.

- No quería estar sola- dijo al fin.

Asentí sin decir palabra y me levanté del futón, dejando que ella ocupara mi sitio. Se sentó en posición fetal, con las manos alrededor de las piernas. Pasó bastante rato hasta que logró conciliar el sueño. Me senté en el frío suelo y vigilé que nada malo le pasara durante el sueño.

****

La mañana siguiente me marché antes de que despertara, pero cuando volví de meditar la cama estaba hecha y ella no estaba. Tal sólo alcancé a verla un par de veces durante el resto del día, aunque observé que seguía callada. Más tarde supe que había conseguido relevar a Okon de su puesto como vigía de Omasu, cosa que losgró insistiendo mucho.

Por la noche volvió a presentarse en la habitación, sin dar ninguna explicación nuevamente. Desprendía una mezcla de dolor y olor a sangre. Una noche más, le dejé mi futón y me dispuse a dormir sentado.

Horas después, a pesar de creer que estaba dormida, su voz interrumpió el silencio de la noche.

- ¿Duele recordar a Hannya y los demás?

Entonces sentí revivir viejas heridas. Jamás habíamos hablado de ese tema desde mi vuelta; Misao siempre había preferido tener conversaciones más banales. Entonces me di cuenta de que, antes de su desaparición, "pérdida" y "muerte" eran conceptos completamente ajenos a ella. Después de todo, era muy pequeña cuando sus padres murieron. Tal vez fuera culpa mía por haberla criado así, protegiéndola de la violencia que, sin embargo, estaba presente en la vida. Quizá al observar a Omasu en ese estado, los viejos miedos que sentía hubieran vuelto a resurgir; miedos que había tratado de esconder detrás de cada una de sus sonrisas.

Tuve que recordar que seguía teniendo dieciséis años. No era más que una niña.

- A veces- contesté- Supongo que el dolor jamás desaparecerá por completo.

Se levantó del futón y se puso delante de mí. En la oscuridad, logró acercarse y tocar la herida de mi brazo.

- ¿Y esto también te duele?

Sus palabras fueron más profundas que cualquier herida. Entonces sentí algo en mi interior.

- Sólo cuando la miras.

***

Cuando era más joven, Misao encarnaba todo aquello que quería mantener a salvo. Ella era mi inocencia. Mi pureza. Mi hogar. Lo único que despertaba mi corazón era sentir la calidez de su abrazo.

Había luchado para protegerla; sin embargo, sólo había conseguido traerle más y más desgracias.

Había cosas que jamás me perdonaría, cosas que ninguna meditación o plegaria lograrían expiar. Entonces solía hablarle a menudo, pero ahora me mantenía casi siempre en silencio, algo que decidí para alejarla de mí. No quería acabar con el único hogar que tenía.

Sin embargo, su mano temerosa había conseguido llegar hasta mí, en la oscuridad de la noche, y acariciar mi herida. Entonces me di cuenta de algo: ella nunca me dejaría marchar.

***

La lluvia cayó durante todo el día siguiente.

Estaba hablando con Okina cuando irrumpió en la habitación.

- ¡Se ha despertado!- gritó, esta vez con el característico brillo e inocencia de su mirada, algo que había echado enormemente de menos los últimos días- Va a ponerse bien.

Se marchó antes de que Okina o yo pudiéramos decirle nada, como una brisa de aire fresco. Estaba contento por la recuperación de Omasu, pero aún más por que Misao volviera a sonreír.

***

No esperaba que regresara aquella noche, pero lo hizo. El pequeño yukata la cubría todo el cuerpo. Tanto la lluvia como el frío hicieron que extrañara la calidez de mi cama. Nada más levantarme de allí, ella se cubrió con las sábanas.

De pronto, me paró, impidiendo que me marchara. Su mano me sujetaba el brazo, sin titubear al encontrarse la herida.

- ¿Te quedarás junto a mí, como hacías antes?

Si me hubiera marchado, habría reconocido que era toda una mujer. Si me hubiera marchado, me habría convencido de que estar con ella sería un error. Si me hubiera marchado, todo habría cambiado.

Me quedé.

Tal y como hacíamos antes, se acercó a mí y se apoyó en mi cuello, con su cabeza justo debajo de mi mentón. Y, tal y como hacía antes, logré respirar su suave perfume.

Recordé que era sólo una niña. Sólo una niña.

¿Cuántas mentiras me repetí aquella noche? En realidad, para mí ya era toda una mujer.

***

Se marchó al día siguiente.

En la nota que había dejado a Okina explicaba que estaba de camino a Tokio y que estaría bien. El hombre me tendió el papel para que pudiera leerlo yo mismo.

- Le había pedido que siguiera la pista de unos asuntos importantes. Había dejado de lado el favor por lo de Omasu, pero ahora…

Algo había cambiado cuando leí la nota; justo en ese momento admití lo que venía negándome durante un tiempo. Las cosas habían cambiado y Misao nunca volvería a ser la niña que quería que siguiera siendo. Todo eso me estaba conduciendo hacia un camino que nunca antes había conocido.

Y que me llevaba directamente a ella.

Aún necesitaba algo más de tiempo para pensar. Le devolví la nota a Okina tranquilamente.

- Tiene razón- contesté, increíblemente tranquilo- Estará bien.

Finalmente había crecido.

**FIN**

_¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso! Bueno, qué tal el cap? A mí me ha gustado bastante, aunque no tanto como el anterior XD. Sin embargo ha sido muy, muy realista, sobre todo Aoshi! Como ya dije, no sé cómo lo logra esta autora, pero el témpano de hielo es él 100%. Lo único malo de este oneshot es el final, pero supongo que, después de esos asuntos importantes y de mucho pensar, Aoshi por fin se rendirá ante ella. Espero vuestras opiniones. Un beso! Ah! Espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente de "Cuatro Hermanos" XD._

_**gabyhyatt**: hola! a mí también me gustó mucho el momento en el que Okina y Aoshi hablan, sobre todo porque Misao está escuchando XD. Espero que este cap te haya gustado también. Un besín!_

_**Bruja**: hola! qué tal? Bueno, la verdad es que Okina estuvo demasiado sereno en el otro fic, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que Aoshi intentó matarlo (es que cada vez que lo recuerdo me quedo a cuadros XD). La verdad es que me lo psé bastante bien traduciendo el de "Principios básicos", sobre todo el momento de la pillada con la mano XD. Espero que te haya gustado el oneshot. Un beso!_

_**amary-san****: hola! Bueno, este chiste sí lo entendí!!! XDXD. No lo había oído nunca, estuvo muy bien XD. Pues sí, la verdad es que hay algunos que me cuesta entenderlos, no sé por qué U_U. Espero tu opinión, aunque sea en este cap XD. Bueno, así me comentas los dos capítulos de golpe. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido el cap y te mando un beso muy muy fuerte. Ciao!_

_**kunoichi karlá**: hola! Sí, yo opino exactamente lo mismo que tú; creo que Aoshi sabe que Misao está ahí desde un principio, aunque me queda la duda si Okina también... pero bueno, el caso es que, como dices, le hace saber a la chica que todo depende de ella (y luego que se va tan contenta, normal! XD). Ya me dirás tu opinión sobre este fic, ok? Un besillo!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**: hola de nuevo! También comparto tus ideas respecto al oneshot. Por supuesto, ahora que Aoshi ha vuelto, no creo que permitiera que le pasara nada a Misao por nada del mundo. Y en cuanto a lo de marcharse, me parece una forma muy bonita de "declararse" (o lo que intente decirla), sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, en el anime, cuando Aoshi está meditando y trata de buscar la respuesta a "¿por qué está vivo?", de repente observa a Misao por la ventana, como si fuera una revelación. Y Misao, en su línea de "súper espía Oni" XD. Espero que te haya gustado este oneshot. Un beso!_

_**Mego**: hola! Bueno, en el 5º oneshot menos mal que Aoshi no murió! Bueno, si hubiera acabado mal no creo que lo hubiera traducido XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el 6º. La verdad es que creo que Okina muestra su lado más serio cuando está con Aoshi, quizá porque se conocen mucho y saben que, entre ambos, no pueden hablar de cosas insignificantes. Además, es normal que Okina esté tan preocupado y serio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que toda la conversación tiene lugar por Misao y el miedo que tiene Okina a que vuelva a sufrir. De todas formas, está claro que Aoshi no va a permitir que eso ocurra nunca (es un cielo XD). Ya me contarás qué tal te ha parecido éste. Un beso!_

_**lapiz**: hola! bueno, que sepas que me encanta tu nik! Me gustan mucho los nombres así, divertidos XD. Me alegra mucho que te gusten las traducciones; la verdad es que hay fics muy buenos en inglés y es una pena que no se traduzcan, así que he decidido aportar mi granio de arena XD. Espero que este oneshot te haya gustado. Un beso!_


	8. 8º oneshot

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el 8º oneshot de la colección, el penúltimo! Bueno, trataré de buscar más para traducir. Disfrutadlo!_

**SUPONIENDO**

Si los grillos no la hubieran molestado al cocinar, jamás habría descubierto el cuerpo desmayado en el suelo, irreconocible por el barro y la sangre que lo cubrían. Tampoco habría gritado de miedo ni su hermana habría llegado corriendo al lugar donde estaba.

Escondió sus llantos en el kimono de su hermana.

- ¡Maeko, hermana!

- Tranquila, Sachi- la calmó Maeko, acariciándole el pelo- Vuelve dentro.

Suponiendo que hubiera obedecido, Sachi no debería haber visto a su hermana acercándose al hombre y dándole con el pie. Tampoco debería haber escuchado el gruñido, casi imperceptible por el ruido de los grillos. Sin embargo lo escuchó y observó una mano tirando del kimono de su hermana.

- ¡Está vivo!- exclamó Maeko- ¡Trae las medicinas, rápido!

Esta vez obedeció. Mientras recorría el suelo de la casa, trataba de recordar dónde se encontraba la caja de medicinas que guardaba Maeko. Antes de marcharse, Sachi echó un último vistazo a su hermana, que se encontraba quitando el abrigo al herido, desvelando múltiples heridas.

Más tarde, Maeko ordenó a su hermana que velara por su abuelo mientras ella se ocupaba del intruso. Sachi quiso salir en busca de un médico, pero Maeko se lo impidió.

- Es un camino muy largo, no creo que tardases menos de un día incluso aunque te dieras prisa- aclaró- Además eres pequeña; serías un blanco perfecto para los ladrones y bandidos.

- ¡Ya casi tengo doce años!- protestó, sin conseguir cambiar de parecer a su hermana. Sin embargo, persistió- Además, este hombre morirá si no pedimos ayuda.

Maeko negó con la cabeza.

- Nosotras solas nos bastamos. Además, tardarías mucho en volver del pueblo y seguramente moriría igual- dijo, mientras machacaba unas hierbas- De todas formas a nosotras nos da igual que viva o muera.

Sachi comprendió; no recibieron ayuda cuando su madre murió dando a luz a su hermano. Tampoco cuando su padre falleció el año anterior, desperado por la pérdida de su mujer e hijo. No obstante, algo le dijo a Sachi que esta vez sería distinto, pero aún así obedeció a la mayor.

- ¡Sachi!- gritó su hermana- Tráeme agua fría; tengo que cambiarle las vendas.

Mientras cumplía la orden de su hermana, Sachi soñó con parecerse un poco más a ella. Maeko habría sabido esquivar a los bandidos del bosque y encontrar un atajo para llegar al pueblo y traer un médico a su remoto hogar. Aunque Maeko sólo le sacara seis años, para Sachi esa diferencia de edad significaba el paso de la niñez a la madurez.

El hombre estaba gimiendo de dolor cuando Sachi entró en la habitación. Había cogido unas vendas limpias de la cocina, que colocó junto a su hermana. Sachi observó los profundos cortes del herido por sus brazos y torso, destacando uno que le recorría desde el hombro hasta el abdomen. Sus fríos ojos azules estaban completamente abiertos, tratando de identificar a las dos chicas en la oscuridad del cuarto.

Entre todos los gritos, consiguió pronunciar un nombre.

- Misao…

---

- Se está recuperando- comentó Sachi a su abuelo, mientras le daba de comer las gachas- Me alegra que no te despertara. Maeko dice que ya ha pasado lo peor, así que está mucho mejor.

- Espero que Maeko sepa lo que hace ayudando a ese hombre- contestó el abuelo con un tono muy severo, haciendo dudar a Sachi de si era por la edad o por miedo.

- Lo sabe, no te preocupes- replicó la pequeña, con absoluta confianza en su hermana, mientras le limpiaba la boca al anciano- Voy a ver si me necesita.

Los rayos solares matutinos se filtraban por las paredes de papel mientras Sachi caminaba por la casa, en busca de su hermana. Al final la encontró junto al extraño.

- Dijiste que estaba mejor- dijo la menor.

Maeko asintió al tiempo que colocaba una venda sobre la frente del extraño.

- Y lo está. Aún tiene un poco de fiebre, pero ya ha pasado lo peor.

Sachi se acercó al hombre, observando su rostro mientras descansaba. Parecía que las pesadillas que había tenido durante la noche estaban también presentes en él por la mañana. Pero, si realmente ese hombre se estaba recuperando, ¿por qué Maeko seguía a su lado? No era propio de ella hacer algo así, sabiendo que había mucho por hacer en la casa.

- Iré a llenar unos cubos con agua del río- propuso Sachi- Ayer casi nos quedamos sin reservas. Después prepararé unas patatas para comer.

Un atípico rubor apareció en las mejillas de Maeko mientras recordaba sus quehaceres.

- No, Sachi, quédate aquí. Eh… ya voy yo.

Sachi siguió pensando en ese rubor después de la marcha de su hermana. Tal vez se debía a todo el trabajo de la noche anterior; Maeko debía de estar muy cansada. Cuando los pasos de su hermana se hubieron alejado, Sachi se acercó a la cama y acercó al herido sus ropas húmedas, secándolo después.

Él reaccionó a su tacto; abrió rápidamente sus ojos azules, fríos e inalcanzables. Sachi se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida.

- ¡Hermana!- gritó- ¡Hermana!

El hombre agarró con una velocidad sorprendente el brazo de la chica, reacción increíble para una persona que había estado al borde de la muerte.

- ¿Encontraste a alguien más?- preguntó.

Sachi negó con la cabeza.

- No, sólo a ti.

El hombre se calló. Parecía que todo su mundo fuera a derrumbarse, aunque aquello no frenó a Sachi; necesitaba saber todo lo posible acerca de ese hombre y por qué los dioses habían elegido salvarlo a él pero no a su familia.

- ¿A quién más deberíamos haber encontrado?- preguntó, mientras el herido trataba de levantarse.

- Te doy las gracias por haberme salvado, señorita, pero nunca debiste haberme acogido. Yo…

- ¡Apártate, Sachi!- gritó Maeko, entrando en la habitación.

- No te preocupes, hermana- trató de tranquilizarla la pequeña, aunque las palabras del hombre acabaron por ponerla nerviosa a ella también.

- Nunca le haría daño- dijo- Pero tengo que marcharme de aquí.

Le dejaron marcharse. Al cruzar la habitación el hombre se desmayó, y habría caído al suelo si Maeko no le hubiera sujetado. Sachi observó a su hermana colocándolo de nuevo en la cama.

- Creo que prefiere quedarse- comentó la mayor.

Fuera, pudieron escucharse una vez más los murmullos de los grillos.

----

Según pasaban los días, Maeko empezó a pasar más tiempo junto al desconocido, pero Sachi no podía culparla. El principio creyó que era por simple curiosidad, puesto que el extraño tan sólo había revelado su nombre: Shinomori, pero más tarde observó que, en realidad, había algo más, aunque no sabía de qué se trataba exactamente. Tal vez fuera demasiado joven para saberlo.

La segunda noche, pese a seguir bastante débil como para moverse, Shinomori permitió que Sachi se acercara a él y lo hablara, mientras su hermana observaba desde el pasillo. El tercer día sus heridas estaban mucho mejor, por lo que pudo dar un paseo alrededor de la casa. Incluso presentó sus respetos al abuelo. Durante la cena, escuchó con atención el plan de Sachi para plantar las verduras en la tierra, sin interrumpirla en ningún momento. Sachi observó que su hermana se ruborizaba más a menudo, algo que nunca había ocurrido. Además, la mayor había empezado a arreglarse más, llegando incluso a recogerse el pelo con mucho cuidado y peinárselo con el cepillo favorito de su madre.

Al cuarto día el extraño las sorprendió proponiendo ayudarlas con las tareas de la casa.

- ¿Ha hecho esto alguna vez?- preguntó Sachi a Shinomori, ocupado con la ropa. No parecía realmente un inútil en el tema, pensó Sachi, sino más bien algo tímido como para atreverse.

Aoshi se paró a pensar.

- En realidad, nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo.

Sachi tendió el yukata sobre la cuerda de bambú, al tiempo que Aoshi le acercaba un palo para extender la prenda.

- Me imagino que siempre ha tenido alguien que le lavara la ropa, como es tal Misao…

De pronto, Sachi sintió el movimiento de la caña de bambú, como si apuntara hacia alguien. Sin embargo, el rostro de Aoshi no reflejaba ningún cambio tras haber escuchado aquel nombre.

- ¿Dónde has oído ese nombre?

Sachi supo al instante que había sobrepasado una línea imaginaria en relación con Aoshi, así que decidió darle una explicación lo más rápidamente posible.

- Lo… lo dijo usted. La llamaba en sueños, cuando te-tenía fiebre…

Por un momento, aquellos ojos que reflejaban una calma infinita, temblaron por algo muy profundo; tal vez por nostalgia o dolor. Sin embargo, antes de que Sachi pusiera preguntar nada, el joven pestañeó y aquellos sentimientos desaparecieron.

- Tengo que hablar con tu hermana. Gracias por enseñarme- comentó finalmente, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras la chica se preguntaba por qué nunca sonreía.

----

Hubo una discusión. Educada, eso sí, pero una discusión de todos modos. Sachi se encontraba agachada al otro lado, pegando una oreja a la pared para lograr escuchar algo. Tardó bastante en encontrar la posición que sujetara su peso, sin hacer ningún ruido.

- Pero aún no se ha recuperado del todo- comentó Maeko, con aquella voz tan conocida por su hermana que indicaba acatar la orden- No puedo dejar que se marche en estas condiciones. ¿Y si le pasara algo por el camino?

Shinomori se mantuvo firme.

- Estoy muy agradecido por su hospitalidad, pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Además, no quiero seguir siendo una molestia para su familia.

- No lo es- contestó la mayor.

- No sabe quién soy, Kawabata y mientras siga aquí tanto usted como su hermana estarán en peligro- aclaró, con una pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz- Y, como ha insinuado, yo aún no puedo defenderme ni a mí mismo.

Sachi pudo notar la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba su hermana.

- No quise decir eso… sólo quise decir que… bueno, era sólo que… no quería ofenderle. Lo siento.

- Lo sé, Kawabata- contestó Shinomori- Pero, por favor, entiéndalo; tengo que marcharme cuanto antes- entonces se produjo una pequeña pausa, permitiendo a Sachi notar la mezcla de tristeza y preocupación en la voz del hombre- por su propio bien.

Entonces, Sachi escuchó un tono de voz en su hermana que nunca antes había oído.

- Sólo una noche más- pidió Maeko- Mañana por la mañana podrá marcharse.

El ambiente estaba bastante cargado cuando Shinomori contestó.

- Sólo una noche.

----

Estaba anocheciendo y se marchaba a la mañana siguiente. Sachi estaba jugando con una grulla de origami que Shinomori le hizo y Maeko barría las últimas hojas del otoño cuando la chica apareció.

Era pequeña, con su pelo negro peinado en una larga trenza. Su cuerpo no estaba demasiado desarrollado, pero parecía tener una gran seguridad en sí misma que lo compensaba. Sin embargo, Sachi también pudo observar la enorme incertidumbre que cubría sus ojos debido a una larga búsqueda sin resultados pero que, contra todo pronóstico, estaba a punto de resolverse.

- Me dijeron que podría encontrarlo aquí- anunció la chica in titubear.

Por la forma en la que Maeko agarraba la escoba, sachi dedujo que, tal vez, la chica encarnase aquel peligro del que Shinomori las había hablado. "_Es ella_", quiso gritar Sachi. "_Ella ha venido para alejarlo de ti, hermana_".

La puerta se abrió.

Sachi observó detenidamente a la recién llegada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al tiempo que el joven se acercaba al porche, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a derramarse. También observó cómo la joven, sin importarle las apariencias, se abalanzó sobre sus brazos como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Sachi observó los brazos de Shinomori correspondiendo su abrazo; primero tímidamente pero después más intensamente, como si no deseara dejarla marchar nunca.

- Te he estado buscando- dijo la joven, entre llantos- Te he estado buscando por todas partes. No quería perderte otra vez.

La aparente serenidad de Shinomori escondía todas las emociones que sentía en aquel momento.

- No nos esperamos la emboscada. Creí que los demás habían llegado sanos y salvos.

Pero la chica no lo escuchaba o, de hacerlo, prefirió ignorar las palabras.

- No vuelvas a dejarme nunca.

Sachi miró detenidamente aquel reencuentro, sintiendo que se había convertido, en un momento, en intrusa de su propia casa. Sachi se preguntó si Maeko había sentido lo mismo, aunque tan sólo se limitó a observar a su hermana. ¿Habían hecho bien en acogerlo? Sachi también se preguntó si su hermana podría volver a su vida anterior después de aparecer aquel extraño y haberle robado parte de su corazón.

Él se despidió y le dejaron marcharse.

Aquella noche los grillos permanecieron en silencio.

**Fin del 8º oneshot**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, qué tal el capítulo? A mí me ha gustado, ha sido bastante distinto de los demás, la verdad. Aunque no puedo evitar sentir un poco de lástima de la hermana mayor, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer; Aoshi sólo puede ser de una persona. Ya sólo queda un capítulo! Pero bueno, investigaré más fics y los traduciré (si es que los autores me contestan para darme permiso, claro XD). Un beso!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**__: hola! Espero que este oneshot también te haya gustado. La verdad es que Misao actúa de una manera bastante extraña en el anterior fic, pero tal vez sea por mentalizarse de que la muerte puede llegar en cualquier momento, sobre todo al ver lo mal que se encuentra Omasu. Y bueno, Aoshi dudando acerca de cómo ver a Misao; como una verdadera mujer o como una niña… menos mal que resuelve el enigma! XD. Espero tus comentarios. Un beso!_

_**kunoichi karlá**__: Hola de nuevo! Yo también creo que Aoshi pasó lo peor al modernizar un poco su visión de Misao, aunque, conociéndole, aún le queda bastante hasta que sea capaz de declararse. Por suerte Misao parece ser la única en entenderlo y esperarlo! Pues sí, el siguiente ya es el último, aunque tranquila, que hay muchos, muchísimos fics ingleses! XD. Un beso!_

_**amary-san****__: hola de nuevo! Espero no haber tardado mucho con este fic que, la verdad, es de los que más me ha costado traducir. Y ración doble de chistes!! Jeje, estos sí los he entendido a la primera! Voy mejorando! XD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Mego**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! La verdad es que creo que Aoshi se miente muchas veces en relación con el tema de que Misao sigue siendo una niña, tal vez por eso esté tanto tiempo meditando! XD. Ay, qué pobre, cómo se complica la vida! Bueno, por lo menos en este fic lo admite, que ya es un paso. Muchas gracias por el review y un beso!_

_**Gabyhyatt**__: hola! Sí, yo también me lo imagino perfectamente! Es increíble cómo está descrito Aoshi, creo que él actuaría así en la serie XD. Gracias por el comentario y un besito!_

_**Bruja**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el oneshot. La verdad es que, como dices, Misao está un poco infravalorada en la serie, así que es un paso enorme que Aoshi la vea como una auténtica ninja (aunque bueno, él es el primero que admite que Misao está preparada para ser okashira). Espero que éste te haya gustado igual. Un beso!_


	9. 9º oneshot

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os traigo el último one-shot de la colección dementedchris, titulado "Occidental". Espero que os hayan gustando mucho!_

**OCCIDENTAL**

Respira con dificultad, casi sin aire. Sin dilación, separa sus labios y se reclina sobre su cuello, tratando de convencerse de que no debe sofocarse tanto al besar.

La auto-negación no está hecha para los pecadores. Después de separarse de ella, la tira en el futón y la mata mentalmente; desearía hacerlo. Al acabar, se maldice en silencio y desea que ella hable. En realidad, en noches como ésa, su habla desaparece tan rápido como la tela de su cuerpo. De hecho, la escasez de palabras se ha convertido ya en un hábito entre ellos.

Sin embargo, pese al silencio, ambos saben que él va a pedir aquello que ella está dispuesta a ofrecer; la prueba de ello se encuentra en la manera en la que ella le enreda el pelo mientras pronuncia sílabas que podrían- o tal vez no; en realidad, ninguno recuerda más que la pasión entre ambos- formar su nombre. Sus constantes jadeos quedan atrapados en la habitación de madera, sin posible escapatoria.

Y así, al amanecer, él sigue sin comprender por qué, la noche anterior, los ojos de ella brillaron y llegaron hasta su alma.

--

- ¿Debería amarte menos por esto?- pregunta ella una noche.

Se estremece al escuchar la palabra "amor", tratando de recordar si la había utilizado antes. Su memoria se ha vuelto convenientemente selectiva, por lo que sustituye esa idea por el recuerdo de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Ella cree que lo conoce lo suficiente como para disipar su vergüenza- sí, sí, sí- pero lo que realmente pretende es que él reconozca que le ha arrebatado su corazón.

Ella debería darse cuenta de que aquellos momentos no son eternos, al menos eso piensa él mientras la toma de nuevo. Él sabe que aún falta mucho tiempo para conseguir salvarse, pero lo intenta; Aoshi lo intenta de verdad.

--

A pesar de sentirse culpable, ninguna de las palabras que pronuncia por las mañanas contiene la disculpa que debería decir. Aún así, ella le prepara el té como a él le gusta y se lo ofrece con una sonrisa en los labios. Parece ser que ambos son bastante costumbristas.

- Gracias- dice él.

Ella asiente y sale de la habitación.

--

Aoshi teme que, de permanecer junto a ella después del acto, ella empiece a querer más de lo que su egoísta corazón puede ofrecerle. Por tanto, muchas veces opta por dormirse antes de que ella empiece a desnudarse. Sin embargo, los sueños lo acompañan.

Ella lo mata en todos ellos.

Normalmente, las pesadillas lo despiertan estando ella aún en su habitación. Sus ojos están completamente abiertos. Él permite que su mano le acaricie el hombro.

- No me preguntes nada- comenta él, restándole importancia.

--

Piensa que tal vez encuentre la respuesta siguiendo sus emociones y no en una sucia y lúgubre taberna. Tal vez así su alma inmortal se tranquilice. Pero, ¿por qué un alma inmortal se calmaría con un sentimiento mortal? La noche es húmeda y ella está cansada pero, aún así, se convence de que ese placer es lo único que busca en realidad.

--

Las estaciones van pasando, aunque los ojos de ella siempre reflejan el invierno. Parecen haberse acostumbrado a él. A veces él desearía poder cambiarlo, pero nunca lo hace.

Una noche, distinta porque ella se ha dormido a su lado, toca su suave piel con sus manos, pensando cómo es posible que algo tan pequeño como ella lo llene o asfixie plenamente, ambos en la misma medida.

Ella se agita y Aoshi se aparta.

--

- Estás preciosa, Misao- comenta una de las mujeres.

En el festival del crisantemo, ella viste un kimono verde y azul, con unas libélulas bordadas al final del mismo. Desde una distancia considerable, él observa el rubor de sus mejillas, mientras las dos mujeres mayores se sonríen ante la apreciación, preguntándose qué puede hacer que ella esté así de colorada.

Al aproximarse al círculo, escucha los pasos de Omasu acercándose. Desdice prestar interés a la conversación pero prefirió no haberlo hecho después de que la chica cogiera a Misao por los hombros y se la acercara, preguntándole, como si de una joya se tratara:

- ¿Qué opina okashira? ¿Le gusta?

--

Ella levanta la vista, haciendo que las libélulas bailen.

- Sí- contesta él, algo ronco- Sí.

Se gira y las dos mujeres se ríen sin ni siquiera disimularlo. Tan sólo cuenta dos risas.

Más tarde, de vuelta al templo, decide caminar detrás de ella aunque, esta vez, es ella quien se aleja de él. En poco tiempo, un abismo los separa.

--

Esa noche, ella decide marcharse de la habitación. Sólo de pensar en la estela de soledad tras su ausencia, Aoshi se estremece hasta los huesos.

- ¿De verdad quieres irte?- pregunta dulcemente.

Las palabras la atrapan como lo hace la mano en su cintura. Ella asiente, dejando los brazos de él buscando su abrazo. Él no consigue averiguar el origen de su miedo.

--

Ambos están presentes en esa habitación, pero sólo él se encuentra vacío.

De pronto, ella vuelve a sus brazos.

**FIN**

_¡Ya está! ¡Se acabó! Parece mentira que el primer fic que acabe sea una traducción XD, aunque me da mucha penita acabarlo. Pero… ¡no os preocupéis, que ya tengo otra víctima para traducir! Además del resto de los AoMi que publique dementedchris, que me ha dado permiso para traducirlos. Espero que escriba pronto._

_La verdad es que este capítulo me ha parecido bastante raro, aunque decidí dejarlo el último porque ¡sí! ¡por fin hay sexo entre ellos! Aunque muy sutil, eso sí XD._

_Espero que me sigáis animando tanto en mis fics propios como en las traducciones como hasta ahora. La verdad es que no me esperaba que las historias tuvieran tan buena acogida, así que ¡muchísimas gracias a todos!_

_**kunoichi karlá**__: hola! Bueno, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios en los fics, me han animado bastante. Espero que te haya gustado el último capítulo, aunque me ha parecido bastante extraño, la verdad. Bueno, supongo que tu preferido sigue siendo el tercero, no? XD. Y respecto al fic anterior, está claro que las hermanas ven lo que ellos no, aunque después del abrazo de Misao pocas dudas le quedarán a Aoshi. en fin, muchas gracias por haberme leído y un beso!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos que me has dado en todos los fics. La verdad es que dice bastante que la única palabra que dijera Aoshi fuera "Misao", pero, la verdad, no podía salirle otra XD. Espero que la próxima traducción te guste (por fin una autora que me contesta! Vivaa!). Un beso y hasta la próxima!_

_**Mego**__: hola! Antes que nada quería darte las gracias por todos los reviews que has estado mandando desde el primer capítulo. Muchas gracias, de verdad! Sí, tienes razón, la verdad es que a mí Maeko también me recordó bastante a Kaoru. y también creo que la autora acertó bastante poniendo a la niña como narradora. Bueno, espero que este último fic te haya gustado y que la siguiente traducción te guste mucho más. Un beso!_

_**Bruja**__: hola! Me alegra que el fic anterior te gustara y espero que este también, que tiene más que un beso entre ellos! XD. La verdad es que este Aoshi me ha aprecido algo oscurillo, parecido al tuyo de "Secuestro". Bueno, muchas gracias por haber leído el fic hasta el final y espero que te gusten las próximas traducciones. Un beso!_

_También quería darles las gracias por sus comentarios a __**stela**__, __**okashira janet**__, __**lapiz**__, __**amary-san****__ (espero muchos de tus chistes en las demás traducciones, aunque tienes que poner uno especial en este capítulo por ser el último XD. Un beso!) y __**gabyhyatt**__. Un beso a todas y gracias por haber seguido el fic!_


End file.
